


Broken Memories

by Thananx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thananx/pseuds/Thananx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was he crying?   </p><p>His ears rung loud, head pulsing,  wide hands covering his ears while his fingers dug inside the sides of his own temple.<br/>"It's okay- .... call us even kay?..." the voice laughed forcefully. A light sniffle. "Tell him... will you? Please?..." Tell who? "Tell him I'm sorry... and - .... I love you... and I wish.." Wish what? "Wish we couldve been a part of the Pack...."  </p><p>Tears stained his cheeks.  Was this a memory? Did something happen to him?</p><p>: tags will be added as I continue, this will be a long fic and slow character relationship development :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I decided to make from a dream I had. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (EDIT): a thanks to Lidil for pointing out my chapter mistakes haha. That is corrected now :)

CHAPTER 1: AMNESIA 

Pale blue eyes flutter open. Dusty floor old and splintered cover half his vision. The pale moonlight from the cracked door and shattered windows, the only source of light in the room. His eyes focus, brain slowly regaining its proper functions, and the ache in every one of his muscles register in his mind. With the popping of his joints, curling his toes and flexing long fingers, he tests his bodily functions. He slowly ascends to his knees, supported by his weak arms. His breath shutters as he breathes. Lung burning as they expand and condense once more in a deep and slow rhythm. He closes his eyes tight then open them again. He slowly begins to stand. Once on his feet he wobbles, legs not use to the weight. His height is remarkable, nearly taller than the door itself just before this young man. Although lost in his thoughts, he found himself unable to remember.... anything. 

Emptiness. 

He couldn't remember a single thing. Basic human functions was all that he could recall. His instincts seemed to be prenatural, as the tall male found himself walking. He tripped over his own feet, timbering like a tall sycamore cut down, hitting the ground with loud thumps . When he looked behind, what he saw were his legs tangled with another's. He untangled himself, looked and saw a young man. Possibly his own age. Very masculine features, handsome, short buzzed hair made into a small mohawk. His eyes were closed a peaceful smile blessed upon his still unbreathing body, dry rustic brown painted from his lips to his left ear. The tall male felt a sort of familiarity with him. The still body was covered is slashes, shirt torn through and in shreds. His right arm loosely clenched on his mid torso, dried blood covered his strong fingers. A single tear fell from the lingering male. He touched his left eye, his brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he crying? 

His ears rung loud, head pulsing, wide hands covering his ears while his fingers dug inside the sides of his own temple.  
"It's okay- .... call us even kay?..." the voice laughed forcefully. A light sniffle. "Tell him... will you? Please?..." Tell who? "Tell him I'm sorry... and - .... I love you... and I wish.." Wish what? "Wish we couldve been a part of the Pack...." 

Tears stained his cheeks. Was this a memory? Did something happen to him? Them? A million questions flooding into his subconscious. The tall, pale eyed male stood. He turned away from the bizarrely smiling corpse and ran from the building. Looking back it wasn't a building, it was a cellar, built underground. He ran aimlessly through the chill eerie forest. Leaves crunched under his bare feet as he basically flew across the ground. His long limbs aiding in his run, his body regaining strength. 

The full moon peeked from around a cloud and pale blue was engulfed by a brilliant golden yellow, his sideburns growing in, ears elongating, teeth growing into fangs, face slightly shifting into a muzzle and claws growing in place of nails. The instincts encased the boys human side and he became wolf. From running on two, to all four limbs. Kicking the ground and leaping a great distance. Claws tearing at the ground. Water broke the surface, he halted and let out a sad, lonely and mourning howl into the chilly night. The howl echoed throughout the forest preserve into the nearby town. He collapsed onto his forearms, whimpered and cried. His wolf was mourning... mourning a lost pack member, the human side lost and confused but cried with the wolf, feeling its pain. He hugged himself and subconsciously embraced his wolf. 

~~~~~

Radiant red eyes opened wide, ears perked and listened to the painful howl of a wolf... a werewolf. The tan male leaped out of bed and dove out his window. Rolling at the impact and using the momentum to propel himself into a fierce determined shifted sprint. It was too late in the night for anyone to be out so getting seen was the least of his worries. 

This howl wasn't just any howl. It was a pack members howl. The young Alpha recognized this howl... he had returned.. but why was the howl so painful. The other night he felt a sharp pain like a part of his body was being ripped off. He howled loud much to his mothers worry. If he was back then it must have been another member... But who?

He followed the wolf bond and inhaled for a scent. And caught a faint smell from the cool breeze, he caught multiple scents. He sprinted towards the smell. He saw a tall pale boy with long curly dirty blonde hair, shirt and pants torn by claws, covered with dried blood. From the smell he could tell not all of it was his own. He came to a halt and walked slowly towards his sobbing packmate. 

He knelt down and placed a gentle hand on the crying shoulders of the tall Beta. The tall beta slowly looked up, his eyes no longer the brilliant Golden yellow, instead they were a beautiful icey blue, his cheeks glowing from tears kissed by the moonlight. He appeared as if a young child who was first told of death and was in denial. 

"I killed him...." the blonde boy whispered, shame imprinted on every single syllable.  
"Killed who?" The Alpha asked in a frenzy. The blue eyes sparking surprise and disbelief.  
"The boy... in the cellar... it was me.. his blood.. I did it.." the Beta sobbed.

"Who Isaac!? Who did you kill?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little short I admit. More to come soon. Hopefully longer chapters
> 
> Looking for a Beta reader as well..


End file.
